


Death Notice

by 四明山人 (Spockerry)



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockerry/pseuds/%E5%9B%9B%E6%98%8E%E5%B1%B1%E4%BA%BA





	Death Notice

是的，平静下来有些显得无聊。就像从未来过一样。  
我看见我痛苦的倒在地上，抽搐着，但是很平静，没有笑容。  
这也许是最轻松的死法吧。  
后来我才知道，没那么轻松，也不是那么容易。  
首先，我得先学会开车，之后是抽烟。再之后，我会离开现在我所生活的城市。一个乡村，一个山谷里的小镇。然后，随便搪塞一个理由离开，驾着车，随便开到一个地方。或许是一个水池边，一个树丛。荒无人烟的地方，又显得来来往往。接着我会很不顺利地点上一支烟，闭上眼，慢慢回想。  
什么也没想到，其实想到的不止这些。烟熄灭了，我会泪流满面。痛苦地，扭曲着的表情，很恶心，我不想让别人看到。有时候，我开始有点后悔。接下来，我将没有呼吸。  
但这都是十几个小时之后的事了。现在再想来，都是错误的决定，又觉得都事上天的命令。幽深的山谷，封闭，喧嚣。外面很吵。不太熟悉的气氛。人们在卖甘蔗，很甜。我不知道它们为什么这么甜，甜得就像苹果。欸，从山上跌落下来？我不忍心看到扭曲的双腿。我都不知道为什么我要知道这么多。  
人们常说：办法是有的。我也有办法。我很聪明，一眼看破。可是现在我要死了，我多么害怕啊。  
我最讨厌太阳，他就这么毫不讲理的出现在我面前。即使现在是阴天。我在生命的最后阶段还在后悔，这又多么悲哀啊。  
我在想，如果我快断气的时候还想着活下来的可能，会不会太犯贱了？好吧，我把关上车门，把车开了下去。  
回家里，看到了我的同学，我感动了留下泪来，再次企盼着下一次的自杀。


End file.
